evil_avatarfandomcom-20200215-history
Jitsuko
'Introduction' Jitsuko is a ronin, a wondering swordswomen from the earth kingdom. Unlike many of the people of the Earth Kingdom she is a Air Bender a trait she gets from her enslaved mother. Trained by her father Glass Jitsuko has been studying the way of the blade since she was a small girl. Combining it with her natural air bending she soon became known was the Bandit Princess. Feared and Respected Jitsuko had no reason to leave the north, but the preaching of her mother, and her adoption of little Jiro, Jitsuko made the decision to leave her old life behind and begin a new. Jitsuko's life goal is to become a Sword Saint, a master of the way of the blade. 'Personality' Jitsuko is a women of mix morals. Her entire life she has been taught by her mother who taught her the way of the air nomads, and her father who taught her the way of Power. Due to this duel teaching Jitsuko has developed her own ideals of morals, and beliefs that takes a bit from both of them. She calls it the way of the Yāoláng . The Way of the Yāoláng revolves around the ideas of Weakness as a Sin, The Beast of Clan, and The Balance of Life and Death. Jitsuko believes that weakness is a sin. To be weak is a sin. To indulge in sin is to die. Everyone in this world has a maximum potential and it is their obligation to reach that potential. To not strive for it is a sin, and sin leads to death. As a result she pushes herself always to become strong and stronger still. If she is not strong then she will die when the strong come for her. In her mind it is like nature, survival of the Strongest. Jitsuko sees a clan or a bandit gang as a beast, or better yet as a wolf. A clan is only as strong as it's parts. A wolf with a wounded leg dies. A wolf without a body dies. A wolf without a head dies. The Legs of the Wolf are the Children driving the clan forward into the future. The body is it's members supporting the entire structure. The head is the leader giving the beast direction. With that in mind Jitsuko's idea of weakness is subverted. She is strong, and Jiro is weak. However she must protect Jiro from his own sin of weakness, because Jiro is the future. The same for her mother who supports both her and Jiro. Her and her friends are one beast. Jitsuko childhood was filled with the teachings of her mother. The Ying and the Yang. She understands that the world is in balance. Chaos and Order, Peace and War, one without the other is unnatural. Jitsuko balances her actions on this scale as well. Most of her life she has been killing others and tearing down the world. She has been taking and never giving. Now she strives to spend her life giving back to the world. Using her blade and her abilities to add instead of take. To protect instead of destroy. She moves to balance her scales. Due to her more bloody past Jitsuko is more lean toward peace than war. However she will not compromise herself by allowing herself to indulge in the sin of weakness, nor will she allow others to threaten the beast. The three principles guide her actions and shape her life. However those three do not cover everything that is Jitsuko. As a person Jitsuko loves meat the most. She likes her men gruff and she loves children. She wants to have kids of her own one day, but she wants to find a strong man to have kids with. She is more concern with abilities than looks. She is very competitive and likes to win. She often challenges other people just to get a idea where she stands for for the fun of the challenge. She hates Owlbears. It should be noted that Jitsuko covets strength and all techniques of the blade. She will go out of her way to find a new sword technique, and spend many hours prating it to master it. 'Abilities and Powers' Sword Song - Jitsuko uses air bending to increases the speed of her sword swings. Wing Blade- When she swings her sword she creates a falcon made out of compressed air. It slams into a target and then explodes outward blowing everything away. Flying Slashes - Flying Slashes made from compress air Air Shield - Create a ball of spinning compressed air that forms a barrier to deflect in coming attacks. Arrow Misdirection - Manipulate the air to throw the aim of arrows off Air Cannon - Shoot objects at high speeds forward using air to propel it Air Walk - Use air bending to make balls of solid air the user can jump on and move. Air Ball - Create a ball of rotating air Giga Drill Break - Enough said, using air Enhanced Speed - Using air bending to lower air resistance to run faster Enhanced Jumping - Using air bending to jump high Air Dash - Using air bending to shoot oneself forward at high speeds Horse Slaying Slash - Jump high into the air and come down with the full weight of the users body to cut a target into two. Battojutsu - Draw sword from sheath and cut down opponent in a single motion. Made faster with air bending, and made sharper with air bending as well. If come up short can use air bending to extend the range of the slash. Phantom Blades - Creates slashes of air to intercept sword slashes the user arm can't reach. Your Lack of Faith - Take control of air in a persons lungs to lift them into the air and choke them. Air Tornado - Create a tornado of air around oneself to fly or send it out to destroy objects. 'Equipment' Silver Fang- Jitsuko's Dadao sword Grapping Hook Hand Hooks Ninja Stars Composite bow 20 Red Feather tipped arrows Chinese Steel Body Armor Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Sword User Category:Air Bender Category:Bender Category:Earth Nation Citizen Category:Former Bandit Category:Martial Artist